


Puppy Tails - Tired

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's over-tired</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are loads of mistakes in this one. I'm on a cafine high!

Technically he was leaving the flat to rest, and that was just so wrong. Home was supposed to be somewhere you could relax, but Sherlock was on a case. So there was no way he was going to let John get a wink of sleep. Pacing, using John as a sounding board, requiring constant attention. Not understanding John needed to sleep. It was all his own fault of course, he didn’t want to miss a thing, not one second of Sherlock’s amazing deductions.

Taking Gladstone for a walk seemed the simplest way to get out of the flat for an hour. Maybe he could just sit on a bench in the park and read the paper. They walked down Baker Street to Regent Park. Gladstone peed on a couple of bushes while John found a perfect free bench in the shade. He sat sighing happily as he took the load off his tired legs. John clicked the extender lead, allowing Gladstone to run around. He looked down at his newspaper, he was going to enjoy this.

 

Sherlock looked around, the cup of tea that he’d asked for an hour ago hadn’t materialised. Strange… He looked over at John’s chair, and shook his head. Obviously wasn’t here or he would have a cup of tea. He looked at the hook on the back of the door, coat gone, and Gladstone’s lead gone. Must have gone for a walk. Sherlock was vaguely aware of the time, an hour since he’d asked for tea, John took approximately 42 minutes to walk Gladstone. The light was starting to fade outside too. He jumped off the sofa grabbing his scarf and coat, and hurried down the stairs.

 

Definitely a bit cold thought Gladstone as he sat under the bench. Dad was snoring though and he had looked really tired earlier so he wouldn’t wake him up. He wondered if he should sit on his lap so he wouldn’t get cold. Then he saw uncle Sherlock the other side of the park. Gladstone ran towards him being careful not to jar the lead in his dad’s hand. Uncle Sherlock really could run fast when he wanted to.

 

“John! John! Are you alright?” John woke to Sherlock’s hands investigating his entire body. He opened his eyes dazed, Sherlock looked overwrought.

“Urg, Sherlock what are you doing?” John pulled himself up from a slouching position. Gladstone was inside Sherlock’s coat shivering. It had gone a bit cold he thought to himself.

“God Sherlock how long have I been here?” John ran his fingers through his hair and yawned. Sherlock frowned.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going out? When I saw you on the bench, so still, I thought someone had hurt you.” Sherlock was agitated, he couldn’t look John in the eye. Was that fear John thought? Sherlock was shaking, John reached out and grabbed Sherlock’s hand, he needed to ground him.

“It’s ok Sherlock.” Sherlock stared as John’s lips moved, but he couldn’t hear the words his head was pounding, his pulse drumming in his ears. John stood up and wrapped his arms around Sherlock and Gladstone. Sherlock stilled frozen for a moment in John’s embrace. He melted slowly into the hug wrapping his free arm around John.

“I did tell you I was taking Gladstone for a walk.” John said softly, Sherlock nodded.

“I was distracted. I…You were gone too long.” It was heart breaking to see Sherlock like this, hurt, worried and concerned. John smiled.

“Distract me next time John.” Sherlock pulled away hugging Gladstone to his side. “We need to get home, you need to sleep.”

 

The next day Sherlock was still looking though the case evidence, deducing. Gladstone was geared up and ready for his walk. John looked over to Sherlock sitting on the chair.

“I’m taking Gladstone for a walk.” Sherlock nodded.

“Good, good.” He wasn’t paying attention again. John sighed. “Sherlock are you listening to me?”

“Hmmm.” Sherlock replied running his finger down the sheet of paper in front of him. John stood in front of Sherlock and waved his hand in his line of vision. This was useless, totally and utterly useless. But there was one other thing he could try.

John moved his head inline with Sherlock’s and bent forward placing a chaste kiss on Sherlock’s lips. Sherlock’s eyes were suddenly focused of him.

“You’re not going to take Gladstone for a walk John.” Sherlock announced as he pulled John forward onto his lap. Then he looked at his watch. “At least not for another hour.” John grinned, as Sherlock kissed him he would have to do that more often.


End file.
